User talk:Leafless
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 11:57, 3 August 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' see: Lumber_Yard#Trivia. 12:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Law and Order I think anyone who reads the page can figure out that a thing called law and a thing called order interacting form the phrase "law and order" without anyone having to tell them, it's kind of insulting the reader's intelligence to point it out. I don't think you can qualify it as a reference; it could simply be that the two things are given to you by a sheriff. I'd be more interested in what the weapon special effects are referring to, if that has anything to do with the series "Law & Order" you might have something. Evil Tim (talk) 08:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, yeah, and the series theme starts with "De Da," I see it. Evil Tim (talk) 08:20, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::That....I don't hear...Leafless (talk) 08:31, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Here. Granted it's more "DUN DUNN!" than "De Da," but it's there. Evil Tim (talk) 08:33, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::And again 2 parties with different opinions discovered references, while fighting each other...Mhm~ Leafless (talk) 08:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Talk:Law (Borderlands 2) Input is desired thanks, asking everyone keep it civil, no revert wars -Raisins (talk) 07:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) for your Gaige build I might suggest you consider adding the Orphan Maker to the list of good weapons for a blood soaked maiden, its done wonders for me! : Thanks for the input. I will test it personally and add it, if I really see it as a good add to the build.Leafless (talk) 05:46, October 29, 2012 (UTC) reminder cheers, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:21, November 19, 2012 (UTC) variant pics I personally dont care... but since it can be reverted, perhaps you should put the pics in a user:leafless/variant page... just for viability, if you dont want them on the actual page. 06:31, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Wildlife exploitation preserve From memory, there is a robot loot type that also spawns in the boxes. Can you get a screen shot and add them to the loot midget page? 19:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Gaige Build i decided to give the discord skill a try like you suggested and was pretty pleased with the results. its now a part of my build. thanks for the suggestion. ADennehey (talk) 08:12, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Who put simulacrum here? There wasn't a lot when I built up the Borderlands 2 section, but out of respect for previous editors, I kept that word. Mind, it was funny to me, too. Skittery (talk) 06:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC) If you play Borderlands 2 on Xbox my GT is X Dr Next X Won't be home Till' the 13th MokeyKing386 (talk) 19:18, June 11, 2013 (UTC)MokeyKing386 Orphaned Builds Hi! I've been trying to thin down the number of orphaned images on this wiki and noticed that you have a few builds uploaded but not on pages (Gaige_-_Talk_to_the_Claw.png , And_their_rage_was_like_thunder_3.png , and We_don't_need_no_fire.png). In the interest of thinning the orphans section, I would like your permission to either, a) host these images on my own builds page as an orphaned build, with full credit given to you, or b) mark these images for deletion (provided you have no plans for them yourself). Sorry to bother you. 17:12, August 2, 2013 (UTC) : What do you mean...al pictures were attached to a category.Leafless (talk) 18:59, August 2, 2013 (UTC) A orphaned image is not actually on a page space. It may be categorized but is not on a talk page or profile page, etc. 19:08, August 2, 2013 (UTC) To expand on what Robot has said, all images are meant to be categorized AND published on a page in the wiki (a user page in the case of builds) under the images policy. For the purposes of "published" the Builds pages found in the top page bar don't count, as they are actually category pages. I'm just attempting to do a little clean up with images, I will not be taking any action regarding your images without your explicit consent first. 19:26, August 2, 2013 (UTC) : I added the category User specific images, but if this isn't enough, you can reorganize (but not delete) them.Leafless (talk) 07:08, August 3, 2013 (UTC) : ::The images I listed above are not on any of your pages. They may very well be old versions of your builds. The images on your page now are not the ones I'm talking about. Your pages were categorized correctly before (though it doesn't overly matter). Unfortunately, the images I listed will only be removed from the orphans section once they are on a page. I advise you to copy-paste the exact image names I listed in my first post into the search bar and then select "photos and videos". 16:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok, now I really understood, what you said and moved them to an own blogLeafless (talk) 06:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC) New Guide page and Category I would like your opinion on the final analysis of this proposal. Thanks. 09:57, August 4, 2013 (UTC)